Be my friend
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Sphintus is the reincarnation of Ajimu and Medaka. Be careful magi world there is a new main character and he's going to cause a total destruction of the balance.
1. Chapter 1 Wait! They have the same past?

magi

Be my friend

 **Summary**

Sphintus is the reincarnation of Ajimu and Medaka. Be careful magi world there is a new main character and he's going to cause a total destruction of the balance.

 **Author note**

Sphintus has both Ajimu and Medaka powers.

 **Appearance**

Sphintus has dark skin, medium-length white hair and green eyes that are mix with reds and dark browns eyes. He is rather short and of average and low build. He has a beautiful body. Sphintus is a very pretty boy, and even if those who just glance at him speculates that they fell in love with him because of his looks.

Sphintus clothes

He usually wears his pet cobra, **Kukulcan** ( ククルカン, _Kukurukan_ ), coiled around his neck.

Sphintus wears a long, white off-the-shoulder tunic, even under his academy robes, the collar of which is decorated with golden eyes, as well as triangular gold earrings, a gold headband, Sphintus walks barefoot. He wears a huge red ribbon around his waist. He also wears the red armband of the Student Council president and is worn around his left arm. He has two red ribbons that are wrapped around his neck.

Casually clothes

When dressed casually, Sphintus wears a roomy shirt that exposes his shoulders, a short shorts, and a wristlet on his left arm. He also wears his red armband student council president and is worn around his left arm. His also still wearing two red ribbons around his neck. He still walks barefoot. He still wears the big red ribbon around his stomach.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or medaka box.

Chapter 1

(Normal pov)

When Sphintus was born he had strange but yet unique eyes, he had the perfect mix between three different eyes colors, his parents were very concerned about Sphintus but the healers told them that it was just a very rare and very special birth marks on the eyes.

At the age of two, Sphintus was sent to heliohapt kingdom hospital. While waiting to get checked, he sneaks off from the hospital staff and his parents, he made his way into a nursery room for children of the doctors on call. Inside, he found only one other child, a two-year-old boy struggling with a toy puzzle. Not knowing how else to introduce himself, Sphintus took the toy away from him and easily solved it himself. An impressed boy asked him to solve the rest of the puzzles in the room, which he accomplished without trouble, much to the boy delight. Sphintus blushed and brushed him off, insisting that it was easy. When the boy refuted him, he asked him for what reason why he could do it so easily. He then pointed out how happy he had made him, and told him: "it's because you wanted to do it yourself that it was easy but don't get anyone happy but if you do it for someone else it well be a true beautiful challenge and your own special smiles but I'm sure you are special and I know you would be able to make people happy." Sphintus took these words to heart even though anyone else heard them would be confused at what he was saying, and since that moment Sphintus knew that the two of them became friends from that point onwards.

Sphintus was in fact so smitten with boy for saving him, that Sphintus immediately asked him to marry Sphintus, though he shot him down just as quickly, a rejection that Sphintus took quite hard. This was his first and last rejection. The Boy was the first person to deny Sphintus anything so Sphintus believed The Boy to be special just like Sphintus. Subsequently, Sphintus took The Boy hostage in the hospital nursery so that he could play with him. His parents and The Boy guardian tried to talk Sphintus out of the "hostage" situation, but Sphintus held his parents and The Boy guardian and also the guards off with the promise of violence which impressed them that a two year old could hold them all back. For half a day, Sphintus and The Boy played, but The Boy soon fell ill to high fever from exhaustion. At his bedside, Sphintus tearfully apologized for forcing The Boy to go beyond his limits; even though he felt that their friendship was fate, still no one could keep up with Sphintus. The Boy took his hands and told him to stop crying. With a cheery smile, The Boy promised to catch up to Sphintus even if they became separated or lost. Sphintus told him one thing about himself that nobody knew not even his parents, Sphintus kiss The Boy on the lips and gave him a skill.

At age three, Sphintus was commissioned with looking after the pet snakes and the horses. However, neither snakes nor any horses would come near him. Even the monsters are scared of Sphintus, he found out when his family went to another kingdom to trest some ill people, not even the scariest animal or monsters would show itself in front of Sphintus and how he found out was when he tried to search for them when he sneaks outside and tried befriending them, but they all were scared off by his overwhelming force of will.

Sphintus also took the first kiss of all his friends, but when his family found out they had him stop. At age of five, Sphintus would spy on his sister serara when she would be having one of her temper tantrums. Sphintus looked up to his sisters and brother, and would go to them after his rages. His brother also often chased their sister around.

During his time at heliohapt kingdom, he was constantly attacked by shiroe. Sphintus ignored the beatings and continued with having fun at heliohapt kingdom. It was at this time that Sphintus began to make a name for himself as the diamond in the rough that the destroyer couldn't destroy, and how he earned the nickname "Heyday" (全盛期, _Zenseiki_ ). At the same time, shiroe own reputation began to decline, leading to maguro gathering together the other "Anti-shiroe" heliohapt to gang up on him. It was at this time that Sphintus finally attacked, not shiroe but his older brother, admonishing him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. He also told shiroe that he would continue to take his beatings until he regained the heart of a good person. Though he refuted his analysis, this lead to shiroe pledging himself to Sphintus.

The situation with Naotsugo came to a head when he viciously attacked another friend of Sphintus, Akatsuki. This drove Sphintus into a rage, and into War God Mode for the first time. Losing himself to his anger, he beat Naotsugo until he begged for him to stop. He left the school afterward. Sphintus was left emotionally scarred by these events, and he still regrets being unable to do anything for Naotsugo. Few weeks later, Shiroe eventually confessed to Sphintus, but he told him to give up, telling him that he couldn't answer his feelings, as he belong to only one person. Even after Sphintus told him this Shiroe still wants to marry Sphintus.

Sphintus later solved the Juggling Theorem, which earned him enough money to live alone, more in fact then he would ever spend in his life. When asked why he stayed with his family he left it as he wants to protect them.

Soon, Sphintus gets kukulcan from his parents when Kukulcan hatch he immediately coward in fear of Sphintus, Sphintus had tried many things to get Kukulcan to trust him and even went beyond to point were his family would walk in to see him do something so weird like wearing snake clothes just to find a way to get Kukulcan to be friends with him, he got Kukulcan to trust him after many attempts and some how succeeds.

Sphintus and Kukulcan became best friends to the point were Sphintus doesn't mind showing off his body in pervert ways like a girl and all that just did was make Kukulcan overprotective and his family tried to break that problem and stop doing it to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 sneaking in magnostadt academy

magi

Be my friend

 **Summary**

Sphintus is the reincarnation of Ajimu and Medaka. Be careful magi world there is a new main character and he's going to cause a total destruction of the balance.

 **Auther note**

Who is the mystery boy that Sphintus loves?

Ps Sphintus is really fast because of his speed so that would make him on a endless sugar high if that explains things.

this takes place in ep8 of magi the kingdom of magic

Sphintus also breaks fourth walls or he aware of the fourth wall.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi.

Chapter 2

(Sphintus pov)

Inside magnostadt academy

I had to hide myself behind a pillar when a group of magical students walked past me, I waited until after they left than I ran out of my hiding spot and I quietly ran over to the the side of the of building that I was on and I had to climbed up and leaned over it just to see the magnostadt academy that was right in front of me.

"it's beautiful isn't it." I said a I jumped down from the thing that I'm standing on.

I pat my clothes for a sec and than I walk quietly over to the stairs and than looked directly at the academy front entrance, i have to get the right calculation on my epic jump, all I have to do is watch out for the flying people and the people that are joining I don't want to make myself seem like I'm suspicious and get arrested again, after a small path was open for me, I took the jump and landed onto the rail of the stairs and slide down the rail face first, I went ppast few people and went off the rail, I may have mis judge how fast I'm going because I went up and over people, I was about to scream when I notice a blue haired boy and notice it was Aladdin sitting there with other people

"Hey Aladdin!" I shouted and that's when I realized that my "Hey Aladdin!" To him was to fast and that all he probably heard was a strange sound that was calling to him.

I went straight through the building and I landed perfectly onto something that felt comfy and it almost feels like a bed.

"That was an awesome landing!" I shouted and I stretched my arms on the bed, I looked at kukukcan that is wrapped around my neck and too see if he is having fun, but when I look at his face it was very pale and green for some reason.

"Hahaha! Relax that landing was amazing!" I said as Kukulcan came off my neck and went somewhere, I got up from the bed and looked around the room for a quick second and wondered if this room is for magicians in training or something.

I had to set my stuff down because it was getting irritating and than decided to check outside and see how I miss my landing. I jumped up and walked over to the open window and leaned out to see the stairs that i jumped off of was really far away from the school, like all the way across the city or kingdom.

"Huh! This is odd I'm definitely in the wrong place." I said as i looked at the students flying in and out of places.

"Hiss!" Kukulcan said as I realized that the door was open and Kukulcan was scaring my adorable Aladdin.

"Ahh!" I heard Aladdin shout and i got to see Aladdin full body and when I saw Aladdin he was just so adorable and with a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. It just makes me want to hug him. And he has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. Wow I guess he does look like his splitting image of his father, though momo stated that his eyes resembled those of his mother. He usually wears his magic turban on his head, which he uses to fly. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. He always has his ex-metal vessel a golden flute around his neck. He also always carried around a staff, which he attained from baba, but it well be destroyed by Muu Alexius in Magnostadt.

"Kukulcan no bitting or I won't let you lick me." I said as kukuclan jumped and just stared at me and than backed away from Aladdin, he than went up my body and wrapped around my neck.

"U-um! What do you mean by you won't let him lick you?" Aladdin said as I started blushed at the thoughts of Kukulcan would do to me if he ever did any of it though, but I belong to my one true love.

"It's personal reasons." I said as I stopped rubbing my stomach, when Kukulcan gave me the look.

"My name is-" Aladdin said as I could tell that he is trying to dismiss what he just heard and saw, before Aladdin could say his name I had cut him off by giving him a deadly hug.

"Don't worry Aladdin I already know your name and it's so nice to meet you and also my name name is Sphintus but feel free to call me big sis." I said as I looked up and could see that kukulcan is giving me the look of " _please set him down carefully."_ I pouted after he gave me more looks and i knew I had to set him down.

"W-wait! How do you know my name?" Aladdin said as I put my index finger on his mouth.

"You dont need to ask any questions I just want to make this first meeting that is actually not on my multi dimensional time phone and meet you in person." I said as he tilted his head to the left in confusion.

"Your adorable." I said as I gave him a kiss on the check.

"Hey! When your done with your physical training you and me can go shopping together like brother and sister would do together and then we can go and lift mountain and see how far we can throw them and then we can run marathons." I said as I turned around and notice that Aladdin left.

"Huh! I guess he has to go!" I said as I walked up to the front door and raised my right hand in the air and my left hand doing a peace pose.

"Now let's join the magnostadt academy." I said as I ran out the door.

When I came out of the room and was about to take off running that's when I bump into some guy and than I started stumbling around.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I almost fall onto the ground and I had to spin my hands to keep myself balance.

I looked over to see who I bump into and realized it is that Doron guy and I can tell that he is a very thin person with purple hair that covers his amber eyes, and sharp teeth. He wears a black hooded cape with shoulder plates that have a floral pattern.

He also wears bandages over his shoulders and chest, two pairs of pants with suspenders and metal boots like his sister wears. He wears a spiked collar around his neck, connected by a chain to a navel piercing. He also carries a whip that he uses his magic with.

"Watch it! You weakling!" Doron said as I turned around immediately turn around and looked at him intensely and notice that he would be perfect for partner shopping.

"You and me well go shopping together." I said as i will wait on the registration and go shopping, are shopping are top priority,I than went underneath his arm and grabbed tight around his chest and and than we took off running.

 **few minutes later**

As I was running around the shopping district, I was buying millions of clothes to try and anything that is made out of gold or diamonds I would buy immediately, as I was buying I realized that doron isn't here, I had to look around for doron, I found him leaving the district and walking up the stairs, he also looked very pale, I paused on my running and shouted his name out and tried getting his attention.

"Wait! We aren't done! I haven't shopped for you yet!" I shouted as I waved my hand in the air to get his full attention, I smiled when he looked at me.

"Stay away from me you crazy person!" Doron shouted and he turned around and he ran off.

"Huh! I guess his good on shopping but if he was than he should have said it at the very beginning! Oh! Well! I guess I should get this into my bag." I said as I had to carry hundreds of bags of many random stuff to my bag.


End file.
